


Anakin, Obi-wan, and The Relationship Neither Realized They Were In

by Jimjamjiminnie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, M/M, accidental gay chicken, lmao these tags, with slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimjamjiminnie/pseuds/Jimjamjiminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or alternatively titled "Anakin and Obi-wan fuck up really bad while trying to prove to everyone that they are NOT dating, and end up in a game of gay chicken."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something, huh? Sorry about how short this first chapter is, I'm gonna try to make the rest longer! Critique is very welcome, I love hearing feedback for my work!

Obi-wan and his former padawan stood before the council, ready to retell the events of their previous mission for their report. Truth be told, Obi-wan  _ hated _ debriefings; they were tedious, boring and they didn’t do much to help his already sour mood. The mission had ended in success and for that he was grateful, but he couldn’t shake the lingering annoyance that once again, Anakin’s inability to keep his temper under control had endangered their mission. 

"Go well, your mission did?" The small green master inquired after the two nodded their heads in greeting to the council. The council didn’t miss the way the question made the pair shoot each other annoyed glances.

“For the most part, yes.” Obi-wan answered, glancing at Anakin before he continued. “There was a bit of an…  _ issue _ , but it was resolved.” ‘ _ No thanks to Anakin _ ’ Obi-wan almost wanted to add, but didn’t. He prided himself in being the more mature of the two, and Anakin seemed to get the message anyhow, if the way he rolled his eyes was any indicator.

“Issue, there was?” Yoda further questioned, whether out of personal curiosity or for the mission report, Obi-wan wasn’t sure.

It’s Anakin who spoke first this time, hoping to give himself some leverage before Obi-wan inevitably threw him under the bus. “The prince was harassing Obi-wan.” He blurted, almost wincing at the way his words made him sound like a petulant child.

“Harass is hardly the word I would use.” Obi-wan said, with a roll of his eyes.

Anakin scoffed, trying and failing to keep the heat out of his voice. “Really? You looked quite uncomfortable to me.”

“My comfort is no reason to endanger a possible future alliance.” Obi-wan chided.

Anakin wanted to argue that Obi-wan was wrong, that to Anakin it was, but he was aware of just how un-jedi-like the thought was, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Harass?” Yoda asked after the beat of uncomfortable silence, in an attempt to get the meeting back on track.

“Harass is a strong word-” Obi-wan started, before being cut off by Anakin.

“No it isn’t.” He stated, pointedly ignoring the glare his former master sent his way. “The prince  wouldn’t keep his hands off Obi-wan the entire night, despite him being very clearly uncomfortable. So I just… told him to back off.”

“You  _ threatened _ him, Anakin.”

“Barely.”

“ _ Barely _ ? Anakin you told him you would-”

Yoda cleared his throat, ceasing their domestic bickering before they got too into it. “Successful, this mission was?

“Yes, we managed to salvage the mission.” Obi-wan answered, still sounding bitter.

“Then rest, you two may.” Yoda said, a clear dismissal of the two. They nodded and like the respectful jedi they are, waited until they were out of the council room to begin their bickering once again.

As expected, the arguing didn’t get them anywhere. Anakin continued to insist that he’d done the right thing and Obi-wan continued to insist that Anakin acted childishly. Though somewhere mid-way between the council chamber and their room the two seemed to run out of steam, exhaustion from their long and tiring mission finally setting in. They decided to call an unspoken truce for the time being, both too stubborn to give it up fully, but too tired to keep arguing. The rest of the walk to their room was held in tense silence.

Anakin made a beeline for his room once they entered their small apartment, eager to get away from the older man and get some rest. Obi-wan had no complaints, as he too was happy for the opportunity to rest and put some much needed space between he and his partner. He took his time untying his boots and folding his robes, having spent the better part of the week in a constant rush, it was nice to be able to take his time, even with a task as simple as undressing. Lying in the quiet comfort of his bed, Obi-wan found it much easier to reflect on the events of their last mission. Yes, what Anakin had done was childish, but it had been done with good intentions. He had seen Obi-wan uncomfortable and simply wanted to help him. Had the situations been reversed, Obi-wan most certainly would’ve put a stop to it (though his approach would’ve certainly been less direct). 

He felt the sudden urge to make amends with Anakin. Not apologize, no. Even though he understood Anakin’s actions, his former apprentice was still in the wrong, but he wanted to drop the little feud of theirs. They were in battle too often, he didn’t want what little peace they had to be soiled by a petty argument. 

Wondering if rest had taken Anakin yet, he reached out to the other man through the force. Sure enough the younger was still awake, never being one to sleep easily, but he found that Anakin was still upset with him. Most people knew Anakin for his exemplary skills in the force, but Obi-wan knew that his true talent resided in keeping grudges. Obi-wan continued to use the force to prod at the edges of Anakin’s shields, which were as Obi-wan expected, solid. Anakin had the habit of blocking Obi-wan out when he was upset, the only emotion leaking from his shields being anger. He felt Anakin acknowledge his prodding and promptly ignore him, neither shutting him out or letting him in. Obi-wan took it as a good sign and pushed forward in his pursuit, feeling Anakin’s mental shields slipping slightly, before he heard a yell from his friend’s room. 

“I’m trying to sleep!” Anakin complained, still sounding annoyed, but more so amused. Obi-wan, satisfied with his results, ceased his prodding and decided to try and get some sleep himself.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about how short this chapter is, but anythings better than nothing right? I'm really only used to writing short fics so im a little out of my element with this, but I'll try to keep the length a little longer from now on!

Obi-wan didn’t wake until late afternoon, and when he shuffled sleepily into their small common room, was surprised to find that Anakin already awake… and dressed formally?

“Are you feeling alright, Anakin?” Obi-wan teased, pressing his the back of his hand to Anakin’s forehead as if checking for a fever. The man in question scowled and swatted away Obi-wan’s hand.

“Haha, very funny.” Anakin said as he checked himself in the mirror, brushing back a few stray hairs. “I’m going out,  _ actually _ .” Now Obi-wan’s curiosity was peaked. His surprise had little to do with Anakin going out, (the man was in his twenties after all) and more with the fact that Anakin was going out,  _ without him _ . Typically whenever the younger man wanted to go out, he would drag Obi-wan along and despite Obi-wan’s feigned annoyance, he was always flattered by the invitation. Anakin not even so much as asking his former master to join him was a bit... curious. Perhaps his padawan still held his grudge from the night before? Obi-wan used the force to check, but found nothing but excitement and affection radiating off of the taller man. Though the affection had an odd feeling to it, like the kind Anakin only felt when… “You’re meeting with senator Amidala?” Obi-wan asked, despite knowing the answer.

Anakin looked surprised by the question, but nodded. “Yeah, we’re going out to dinner.” He replied giddily, flashing one of his brightest and most rare smiles. At that Obi-wan felt a sharp pang of an emotion that he didn’t care to label. Instead pushing it to the back of his mind for later inspection and putting on a front of indifference.

“Ah,” He replied, for lack of a better response. “Have fun.”

Without anything left to say Obi-wan turned to leave, but something in his voice must’ve betrayed careful facade of indifference because Anakin stopped him before he could leave the room. “Are you alright?” Anakin asked, the earnest concern in his voice leaving Obi-wan’s chest feeling tight.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Obi-wan countered, avoiding the question. Anakin narrowed his eyes but didn’t respond until Obi-wan made to leave the room once again, stopping him with a hand on his arm.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

Obi-wan, feeling unusually annoyed with Anakin’s persistence, pulled out of his grasp.  _ “I’m fine _ .” He paused, then added bitterly, “Have fun on your  _ date _ .”

A few emotions flashed over Anakin’s features, confusion, hurt, annoyance,  before settling into a scowl. Without another word, Anakin stormed out of their apartment, slamming the door dramatically and leaving Obi-wan feeling guilty and embarrassed over his obvious pettiness.

He wasn’t sure what had come over him. Yes, Anakin’s feelings for Padme were in direct violation of the code, and had the potential to lead him down a dark path, but if he was being honest with himself, that wasn’t what bothered him. Obi-wan knew Anakin far too well to believe that his former apprentice would ever join the dark side, but still, something about Anakin’s feelings towards Padme didn’t sit well with him.

Thinking some meditation might help him sort out his confusing emotions, Obi-wan made his way to the center of the room, taking a seat on the floor. While meditation usually came easy to the master, he found that today its peaceful tranquility was evading him. He couldn’t seem to drag his thoughts from Anakin. If he paid close attention he could still feel the faint hum of Anakin’s affection, which was directed solely at Padme. With a sudden jolt, Obi-wan realized why the thought of Anakin being with Padme upset him so, he was... _ jealous _ .

Before Obi-wan had time to stew in his realization, the sound of his beeping comlink pulled him from his thoughts. Grateful for the distraction, the master made his way over to the device, answering the call. To his surprise it was Yoda who appeared in the small hologram. 

Obi-wan nodded his head in greeting. “Master.”

“Speak to you in person, I wish to. In the garden, shall we meet?”

“Of course.” Obi-wan agreed, eager for anything to distract him from his unnerving thoughts. It wasn’t as if he was getting anywhere with his meditation anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my betas generalskyguy.tumblr.com, flintfeather27.tumblr.com and andreaelizabethhowlett-stark.tumblr.com for making this presentable lmao u guys are great <3


End file.
